Businessman
A businessman was someone who initiated trade and business deals, similar in practice to a merchant, but who did not always trade goods directly. Many Ferengi were considered businessmen, like Barbo. ( ) Bela Okmyx of Sigma Iotia II considered himself a businessman and told Spock that once, while he was searching for James T. Kirk. ( ) In 1947, after hearing General Rex Denning compare him to his brother-in-law, Quark asked if he was some kind of businessman. Denning told Quark that he was a car salesman and not a very good one. ( ) In 2151, Jonathan Archer asked Krem if his cousin Ulis charged him for his services. Krem told Archer that he did as he wouldn't be a very good businessman if he didn't. Later, Charles Tucker III asked Ulis if he would leave the female crew members on if he showed him to the ship's "vault". Ulis promised that he had his word as a businessman. ( ) In 2266, Harcourt Mudd told James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott on the that he was nothing more than an honest businessman, to which the computer voice of the Enterprise replied "Incorrect." ( ) While talking about the custody status of Rugal in 2370, Gul Dukat couldn't believe Benjamin Sisko was considering letting Rugal remain in the custody of his Bajoran father Proka Migdal after all the abuse accusations a businessman like Zolan was making. ( ) In 2370, while trying to sell the vacuum dessicated remains of Plegg to patrons in his bar, Quark told them he was merely a businessman. ( ) Later that year, Quark went to Elim Garak's clothing shop on Deep Space 9 to look for a Cardassian dress for Natima Lang. He found one and offered to buy it for twenty strips of latinum. Garak was surprised at Quark's offer, as the price was seventeen slips. Quark told Garak that he was just one businessman trying to help out another. ( ) Rom once reminded his brother Quark in 2371 that he was a businessman and all that he cared about was profit. ( ) Quark took his status as a Ferengi businessman very seriously. His brother Rom saw him as a respected businessman on Deep Space 9 and a pillar of the community there. After mistakenly believing he was going to die from Dorek Syndrome, Quark sold his vacuum dessicated remains to Brunt and entered into a contract with him. When it was revealed Quark was not going to die, he decided he still needed to die as he was a businessman and had made a contract. ( ) In 2373, Odo, while severely injured and stranded on a Class L planet with Quark, discovered that Quark had tried to enter the Orion Syndicate, but as they had a substantial membership fee, Quark was unable to join. Odo remarked that Quark was not as successful a businessman he thought himself to be. ( ) Later that year, Arissa told Odo that she had once been sent to investigate a businessman by Draim, a member of the Orion Syndicate. The businessman later disappeared after Arissa discovered him. ( ) In 2374, Damar told Quark on Terok Nor that he had discovered something that could change the course of history. Quark told him that, as a businessman, he was very interested in the course of history. Damar later told him that he had found a way to destroy the self-replicating mines surrounding the Bajoran wormhole, which would allow for Dominion re-inforcements to come in from the Gamma Quadrant, turning the tide of the Dominion War. ( ) Later that year, Jake Sisko followed Quark around as research for a character in a crime novel he was writing. Quark told Jake that he was just a businessman and that if he wanted to learn more about his business then it could be arranged. ( ) See also * Entrepreneur External link * Category:Economic occupations